The Kyuubi Incident
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Summary: What if the Kyuubi was actually the result of a misconducted Dark Guild experiment?
1. Prologue: The Birth of Kyuubi

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back again. I've gotten interested in Fairy Tail and I totally recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it. Don't let the name fool you, it's not about princesses and pixies. Anyways! I have decided to start another fanfic (again). I'm still contemplating what to do for the next chapters of the other stories I'm (supposed to be) working on. Any ideas? Bring it on!**

**Summary: **What if the Kyuubi was actually the result of a Dark Guild experiment?

**Warning: Mild gore**

* * *

**The Kyuubi Incident**

**Prologue**

**The Birth of Kyuubi**

* * *

Some people say Dark Guild mages are evil. Some say they're stupid. Some say they're weak. But no event or any other large-scale world-domination plot could compare to the sheer miscalculation of this spectacularly stupid experiment being performed by a Dark Guild known as Black Cougar.

In a dark, circular basement room, eerie red-orange flames licked at the blackened wicks and creamy wax of the melting candles left dripping in the iron candle-holders placed around the room. Dark shadows were cast upon the dour grey color of the stone walls, some moving to-and-fro as multiple figures in dark-purple cloaks chanted in an ancient tongue and waved their limbs about. They flicked their wrists in sync and thin red tendrils of silky light burst from their palms. The tendrils were absorbed into the pulsing crimson lacryma crystal in the center of their little circle. They clapped their hands and spun on their heels and clapped, clapped again. They fed the crystal little bursts of their magic energy, once before they danced, spun, and wheeled, and twice after they circled and chanted. They repeated this cycle, again and again, for the next ten minutes. Then they stopped.

The crystal glowed a deep, brilliant scarlet color, turning the room into a fine shade of grey-crimson. Red-orange-yellow flames spewed and fumed from the crystal. A delicate ring of blue-white fire spun at the base of the crystal.

One of the mages took a solid crystal of Etherion residue from the confines of his cloak. He heated up the crystal with a little flame, before tossing it into the raging red mass of flames spouting from the lacryma crystal. The flames glowed a heated white color. The mages gathered around, eager to witness their creation with their own eyes. The flames leaped and roared, a bubbling mass of energy hissed from the surface of the crystal. Then it all went downhill.

The crystal turned as black of charcoal, and its flames spun out of control. A hateful, malicious presence filled the air, making the mages shudder from the sheer power of the killer intent. The lacryma crystal exploded into thousands of little shards, but the flames swallowed them greedily. The mages were forced to backpedal quickly as the fire spun into an uncontrollable storm. It _roared._ A thunderous boom split the air. Two demonic red eyes opened in the chaotic mass of fiery flame and crystal. The mages shivered as a massive head and snout, complete with a malevolent, shit-eating grin on a long maw, formed above the flames. It cackled.

Nine thick tendrils of red energy burst from the stormy flames, which quickly solidified into nine, blood-red tails. The grinning head opened its jaws and swallowed the remaining flames, forming the rest of the gigantic body. A huge, fox-like creature towered above the terrified mages. The room had long-since crumbled like wet sand.

"**Foolish humans,"** it rumbled, lifting a paw into the air. The mages scrambled to get out of the way, but the paw smashed down on a few of them, crushing their bodies like twigs.

It threw its head back and roared at the brilliant white moon hanging above in the dark night sky. It slapped its tails to the ground, making the earth quake and rumble. It dipped its head close to the ground, its long rough tongue lolling out and licking the bloody corpses. With its great maw, it gathered the cadavers in its mouth and crunched them, blood bursting from the sides of his jaws. The remaining mages were petrified at the sight of their former comrades being devoured before them.

The great red fox roared again at the moon, slammed its nine tails against the ground, and vanished into a little burst of light. One of the survivors fell to his knees, shivering.

"What have we done? What have we done?" he gasped, his fingers clawing at the ruins of the room.

But no one answered.

* * *

**Um, just a prologue. I kind of have in mind what the story will initially be about.**

_**Kyuubi – **_**Nine-Tails. It does not fully translate into "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" unless you add "kitsune" at the end. So "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" would be **_**Kyuubi no Kitsune**_** (Fox of Nine Tails).**

**I hope the prologue was interesting. I would like to hear your comments and criticisms (flames make me angry, but constructive advice will work).**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. I am new to Fairy Tail.**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Ch 1: New Discoveries

**Well, the first batch of reviews was less than I expected, but I guess I still got some. I also came up with another Fairy Tail x Naruto crossover that I'm working on, but might not post on until a lot later. I will give you the details at the bottom, so in your review, please tell whether or not it sounds like a good idea.**

**Also, I'd like to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out a mistake I made. "Nine-tailed Demon Fox" in Japanese should actually be **_**Kyuubi no Youko.**_

**Summary: **What if the Kyuubi was actually the result of a Dark Guild experiment?

**Warning: Mild gore and language**

**Note: Naruto is seventeen years old in this fic.**

* * *

**The Kyuubi Incident**

**Ch. 1**

**New Discoveries**

* * *

The smoking, smoldering gray and charred-black ruins of his former village filled his line of sight as far as he could see. Left, right, up, down. Billowing thick black smoke rose from the ruins. The crackling orange-red flames belched and crackled as they fed on tattered clothing and crushed wood. The breeze blew gently, ruffling the strands of his hair. His mind and face were carefully blank as they observed the crumbled buildings, the lifeless corpses strewn across the ground, dyeing the ground a dark crimson color. He looked up to the mountain where the faces of the past leaders used to be carved. It was no longer there; a mere pile of crushed stone and flame remained. He cast a sparse look at the body of his fallen comrades, his eyes lingering the longest upon the one who'd he'd come to love as a mother he'd never really had. He knelt down and kneaded her cold cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Not far off, there was a loud rumble, then came a thunderous crashing noise as a pile of rubble split open in an explosion, revealing the stoic face of his one and only enemy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Let's finish this," he said, revving up the power in his hand to create one last Chidori. _"Dobe."_

The young man straightened himself up, ice-cold blue eyes glaring at the infuriating opponent. "You come here, destroy my village, kill my friends, the civilians, and innocents, and finally –" he glanced over to the side, where the body of a young woman lay, blood-drenched pink hair spilling across the ground "– Sakura. Yet, you have the _gall_ to demand that we finish our fight? I should kill you, Sasuke. But guess what? Deep down I still think of you as my best friend. I might not be able to kill you, even if I try."

"Save your pathetic little complaints for after I kill you," Sasuke snarled. "I could care less about who died. Sakura? Don't make me laugh. She was nothing but a weak little bitch."

The young man began to walk towards his enemy, his fists clenched tightly. "Weak? You think she's _weak?_ She loved you! And you crushed her just like that," he said.

Sasuke laughed. It was a terrifying, morbid sound. "Love!" he spat, and laughed some more. "I know no such word. Naruto! Let us finish our fight, to see who is the strongest!"

"You're sick," said Naruto in disgust. "Even if you're my best friend, if killing you will save you from the darkness that consumes your heart, I'll do it."

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke scoffed. "You've probably never killed in your life."

"No, you're right. I haven't," Naruto said softly, brushing his clothes. "But . . ." He reached Sasuke, who attempted to kill him with a precise Chidori strike. He caught his rival's wrist and held it away from him. Sasuke utilized his chakra to expand the Chidori network, making the electric charges crackle wildly outward from his hand. Naruto didn't flinch one bit. That made Sasuke angry. How could he be so calm?

"I haven't, but . . ." Naruto spared his dead friends another sad glance, "I have to kill you. I can't forgive you for what you've done." His grip tightened on Sasuke's wrist. He gave it a rough shake before bending it backwards, inwardly flinching at the sharp snapping sound he heard as he broke his rival's wrist.

Sasuke screamed at the pain, his Chidori Nagashi vanishing instantly as he wrenched himself away from Naruto, cradling his broken wrist to his chest. Naruto watched unsympathetically as Sasuke attempted to use his other hand to attack and failed.

"I wish I could've saved you, you know?" he continued, advancing on the glaring shinobi. "Then we wouldn't have to be like this." He summoned a Kage Bunshin to his side and formed the Rasengan. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"No! Stay away!" Sasuke roared, drawing his sword with his left hand and attempting to slash Naruto in half.

Naruto caught the sword with his other hand, ignoring the pain crawling through his nerves as the sharp edge cut into his skin. He wrenched the sword from Sasuke's grip, careful not to dislodge the Rasengan in his left hand.

"Naruto–!"

But just before grinding the spherical chakra ball into Sasuke's gut, Naruto hesitated. Could he really do it? Could he really kill Sasuke, the person he considered his best friend for the last six years?

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's hesitation by bringing his foot up and knocking Naruto's legs out from under him. Careful of his broken wrist, he snatched up the sword and rested the edge against Naruto's throat.

"You know I won't hesitate to kill you," Sasuke said smugly. "Coward."

"Then try it – if you can!"

Kyuubi's fearsome, malicious chakra burst from Naruto's body and knocked Sasuke backwards. Naruto was up instantly and kicked Sasuke in the face, slamming him into the remains of the Hokage office. Gripping Sasuke's arms behind his back, ignoring Sasuke's wince of pain, he forced his face against the ground and put a foot on his rival's back.

"I could kill you now," Naruto said softly, pushing more weight on Sasuke's back. "Just like this –" he dislocated one of Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke hissed in pain. "– I could kill you."

"Then do it," Sasuke challenged. "I'd bet all the jutsu in my arsenal that you couldn't."

Naruto gave no answer.

_**You idiot! Finish him off now. I want to hear his screams, feel his blood, taste it, eat the flesh off his miserable bones, and carve out his precious eyes and – **_

_Kyuubi. Shut up. You're making me sick._

_**That's my job, you brat.**_

_Well, I'm not you. Don't think I have the same appreciation for death and destruction as you do._

_**Foolish boy. You would only need to let me out.**_

_I will never let you out._

_**If you don't let me out, you will die. Let me out, fool! No! No! PAY ATTENTION, DAMN IT! NO!**_

_Wha –_

_KA-SHUNK!_

Naruto froze. While he'd been busy having an unpleasant conversation with the Kyuubi, Sasuke had somehow managed to wiggle his way out from underneath Naruto. The wounded shinobi had taken up his sword and drove it straight through Naruto's chest. Sasuke smirked victoriously down at him.

"You lose, dobe."

He yanked his sword free with a sickening squelching sound accompanying it. Blood suddenly flooded Naruto's mouth and he bent over to cough it to the ground, one hand pressed to wound. He lifted his hand away to gaze dully at the bright-red fluid coating it.

_**I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN. YOU FOOL! YOU FOOL!**_

Naruto keeled over and flopped to the ground, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. It was getting harder to breathe. Was he dying? He felt the cold steely edge of Sasuke's sword rest against his neck.

"Goodbye, dobe," Sasuke sneered, raising his sword high above his head and preparing to decapitate his former comrade.

Suddenly Naruto's body flared with an intense red chakra that lifted him into the air. Sasuke was startled by the sudden development and only had enough time to collect himself before the red chakra swirled and Naruto vanished into it like he'd been sucked into a vortex. The red chakra vanished into thin air and Sasuke was left amongst the ruins of Konoha, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

In Clover City, the Guild Masters were having their regular meeting, unaware that Eligor and his band of Dark Guild cronies were trying to dispose of some fairies and that Eligor was on his way to the meeting.

"Makarov, you old dog," chuckled Bob. "I heard something from the Council the other day about your gui –"

_CRASH!_

All the Guild Masters were startled when something came crashing through the roof of the building. They all went on the defensive, ready to get rid of an intruder –

Only to gasp in surprise when the dust cleared to reveal an unconscious teenager lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from a sword wound in his chest cavity. Small flares of red energy that felt extremely malicious burst out from his body every now and then. To their shock, and curiosity, the red energy was also healing his wound up. In mere moments, the wound was gone altogether, leaving the boy to rest in a small puddle of his own blood.

Nobody moved, except Makarov. He checked for a pulse, and announced, "He's alive."

"What is he?" they muttered. "What kind of magic was that?"

"What a cutie!" Bob gushed, clapping his hands together. "But I will leave him to you, Makarov." He sniffled a little.

"What? I'm supposed to take him with me?" Makarov asked, suddenly looking stricken.

"Might as well."

The boy groaned and rolled over onto his back. His eyes opened, revealing a foggy blue color. "What the hell happened?" he muttered, staring at the ceiling. "Where am I? Did Sasuke do something to me?"

"You're awake," Makarov said.

The boy turned his gaze towards the tiny Guild Master. ". . . Who are you, jii-san?" he blurted out. A thought seemed to strike him, for he bolted up quickly and glanced around. "What the hell?" He panicked. "WHERE AM I!"

"Calm down!" one of the other Guild Masters said. "You came crashing through the roof and interrupted our meeting. Care to explain what you were doing?"

The boy looked confused. "I crashed through the roof? How did I get here in the first place?" he wondered. "I was dying, and then – KYUUBI!"

_Damn it, you fucking fox, what did you do?_

_**Shut the hell up, brat. I saved your insignificant little life.**_

_If my life is so worthless, why bother?_

_**Because I'll die with you.**_

_So you're only trying to save your own ass. How thoughtful._

_**Shut up, you're only along for the ride. Why, if I was free – **_

_Yes, I know. You don't need to repeat your list of deathly goals again._

_**SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU PUNY FLESHBAG.**_

_I'd love to, when you're worth respecting._

_**Grrr, why you little –**_

"– BOY!"

The boy snapped out of his daze. "Huh? What?" he stammered. "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"I asked you who Kyuubi was," one of the Guild Masters said. "You shouted his name out loud and then went into a daze.

The boy froze. _OH CRAP!_

_**You should just tell them, brat.**_

_B-but what if they start hating me too?_

_**JUST TELL THEM! YOU COWARDLY PUNK.**_

_Geez, Kyuubi, nice way to put it. I should just blurt out the biggest fucking secret of my life to a bunch of old geezers I don't even know. Great way to make an impression._

_**. . .**_

_You gotta admit I'm right._

_**I hate you.**_

_The feeling's mutual._

"Er . . . well, you see," the boy began, trying to desperately think of a good lie that was close enough to the truth so that it didn't seem like a lie, "Kyuubi is a good . . . friend of mine from where I come from. And, well, we were fighting against our last enemy who destroyed our home. I was about to die, but then I guess he did something, and now I'm here." _PLEASE BUY IT!_

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" _NOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!_

"No, I'm not," the boy said, trying to smile, and failing.

"Boy, are you a mage?"

The boy looked confused again. "What's a mage?" he asked.

That single question caused a huge ruckus amongst the Guild Masters.

"How does he not know what a mage is?"

"Perhaps he lost some of his memory?"

"He can't be a civilian; he was wielding some weird red energy that healed him."

"He's suspicious."

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

"So, Uzumaki –"

"No, um, my name's Naruto. Uzumaki is my family name."

"Very well, Naruto, is it? What occupation are you in?"

"I'm a ninja, sir."

Whispers arose again. "A ninja? Who does he think he is?"

"I thought ninjas were all about black and nin nin stuff."

"He doesn't look like a ninja at all!"

"Naruto, are you really a ninja?"

"I am!" Naruto shouted. "Look, ninjas aren't all about black and camouflage and stealth. We do different missions too. And we don't have to wear black, that's just for camouflage purposes."

"Missions, huh?" Makarov stroked his moustache. "You know what, that sounds a lot like a guild. Are you sure you're not a mage?"

"Um, you still haven't told me what a mage is."

"A mage is a person who uses magic. A person is only considered a full-fledged mage when they join a guild," explained one of the other Guild Masters. "We are the masters of the guilds."

"Well, I'm not a mage then, since I use chakra," Naruto said hesitantly. _They probably don't know what that is either._

"What is chakra? I've never heard of it." _Thought so._

"Chakra is the energy supplied by the human body that is used to do various things. For us ninjas, we use them to contact different elements or summon weapons so we can do things. Like this. Here, I'll show you one of my basic techniques."

Naruto formed a cross seal with his fingers and whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Guild Masters were all surprised when a clone of Naruto appeared to his side. Makarov poked curiously at the clone, remarking at its solidity. "That's not all I can do, but since I'm a ninja, it's probably best if I don't show off my techniques too much," Naruto said, parading his clone around the room so all the masters could take a look.

"I understand your reasoning," said one of the masters. "Well, we all think of our guilds as the best, but perhaps it'd be best if you went with Makarov. You'll likely make many friends at his guild."

"Wait, it's okay for me to join a magic guild even though I'm not a mage?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

The Guild Masters laughed heartily. "M'boy, if you have powers, then it wouldn't matter. Makarov! Take care of this cutie," Bob shouted joyously. Naruto edged away from the creepily feminine man.

_**Those old farts actually have a point, brat. If we join a guild, we can start earning money. Let's do all the assassination requests.**_

_Hell no, Kyuubi. I'm taking a break from things like that. I want to see what missions mages get._

_**BRAT! HOW DARE YOU PROTEST AGAINST THE GREAT KYUUBI.**_

_If you're so great, then why did you get sealed in a human?_

_**Grrr. One of these days, I'll get you.**_

_I'd like to see you try, furball._

"Then it's decided! This young man will go to Makarov's guild tomorrow when the meeting is officially over!"

"I look forward to seeing your talents in the newspaper!" one of the masters chirped excitedly.

Naruto grinned nervously. "Yeah . . . sure . . ."

Elsewhere, Natsu and Eligor began to fight. The time of meeting draws closer . . .

* * *

**Hmm. I feel like I completely rushed this chapter for some reason. Do you think so? It's about 6.5 pages in Microsoft Word, and about 3000 words long. Ah well, who cares. It's a chapter.**

**Regarding what I said earlier, here is the title and summary of the other Fairy Tail x Naruto crossover I started writing:**

**Adjustment – **For Natsu, waking up in the shinobi world with Gray as his only companion was NOT his idea of a typical day.

**Please tell me if you think I should post it.**

**Also . . . TOMORROW I'M GETTING TWO KITTENS! YAY! CAT LOVERS UNITE!**

**Chidori Nagashi – 1000 Birds Current**

**Rasengan – Spiral Sphere**

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

**Kyuubi no Youko – Nine-Tailed Demon Fox**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
